


Cloud Age Symphony

by kitana



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Ed! I know you can run faster than that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Age Symphony

The sky was a light grey, full of rapidly moving clouds and birds searching for nests to hide from the rain that was sure to become heavier. Large droplets were coming down at a steady pace, hitting earth and pavement with intensity.

“Hurry up, nii-san! You know we’re almost there!” Alphonse called, looking back at his brother who was lagging behind. The nearest library was only short trip from their home, but the rain made it seem farther than it actually was. It had been raining all day and though Alphonse knew he or Ed could catch cold, it was a boring Sunday that begged to be filled with good reading.

Edward’s hair was plastered to his face and neck, and his cheeks were flushed from exertion. “Wait, Al! I don’t want to drop these books, they’re priceless!” the blonde responded, gathering the knapsack of books closer to his chest.

“Come on, Ed! I know you can run faster than _that_!” Al said, grinning and running backward with his arms folded in front of him. Teasing Ed had to be his favourite pastime, Al noted vaguely. He watched the expressions on his brother’s face war with each other — amusement, frustration, and a hint of deep contentment.

“Damn showoff,” Edward muttered, before his eyes widened and he pointed toward Al. “Al, look out, you’re going to—!”

Looking back way too late, Al toppled rearward into a puddle of mud. His gloves, coat, and pants were not only soaked, now they were covered in a murky, slimy mess. Yet he couldn’t help but laugh at himself, holding his head in muddied, gloved hands.

Finally catching up to the younger Elric, Ed looked down and smirked haughtily. “That’s what you get for being a showoff, Al.” Ed said, holding his hand out to help him up. Alphonse clasped the outstretched hand with both of his own and yanked, bringing Edward down on top of him. The noise Ed made was most indignant as he came down against his brother, the bag of books squished between two flat, wet chests.

Ed stared at Al for a long moment, both boys drenched, dirty, and breathless. The blonde leaned over and captured Al’s lips in a kiss that burnt him up inside, despite the chill setting in. Ed pulled away and Al licked his lips.

“And that, little brother, is what you get for pulling me down with you.”


End file.
